


Return to Sender

by pigeonmistress



Series: Enterprise Express Delivery [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonmistress/pseuds/pigeonmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock shows up at Jim's work, much to Bones' amusement, and makes it clear exactly what he wants from Jim.</p><p> Jim does his best to deliver.</p><p>(A sequel to Handle With Care)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Sender

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Finally, the sequel to Handle With Care! Sorry it took so long, mid-semester means midterms, which leaves little time for writing! Now that they are over I'll have more free time! I hope you all enjoy the sequel and have a great day! I love hearing feedback, so if you feel so inclined I would be thrilled to read any comments!

It had been 13.691 days since Spock’s last encounter with Jim Kirk. Following his unsuccessful attempt to illicit a sexual response from Jim he decided to delay any formal actions to retrieve the package or inquire as to its whereabouts. He concluded that doing so would result in Jim inferring that his previous invasion of Spock’s privacy had been unwelcome and would cease manually delivering packages to Spock’s home, thereby depriving him of any additional opportunities to engage in sexual intercourse with Jim. By refraining from causing Jim to face any consequences from either his employers or the formal judicial system he reasoned that his meaning would be clear.

However, the likelihood of Jim returning decreased at 7.304 percent with each day that passed. As it approached two weeks since he masturbated in front of his bedroom window to entice Jim into a sexual relationship Spock determined that he would have to take further action in order to ensure the outcome that he required. It was unclear yet as to how much Jim knew of his desires, but he reasoned that whatever Jim believed was likely incorrect. He had appeared seriously frightened when Spock had ‘caught’ him, which likely stemmed from Jim assuming that Spock would have found his attention undesirable. To guarantee that his intentions were understood he would likely have to directly confront Jim.

At 1700 hours Spock decided that the most efficient course of action would be to pick up his package from Jim’s place of employment and make his intentions towards Jim more apparent.

 

* * *

 

“You haven’t delivered the package in _how_ long?” Bones said, eyebrows rising nearly into his hairline, “You are aware who you’re playing this perverse game of cat and mouse with right?”

“Hey! I would have delivered it that day if he hadn’t been… _occupied_.” Jim said as he looked over his shoulder to make sure that his manager wasn’t within earshot. The last thing he needed was to add getting fired to possible pending charges. He was still waiting for officers to show up at his front door and carry him off to jail. Or Spock.

He couldn’t decide which was worse.

“Yeah, I recall you telling me in _explicit detail_ about how occupied he was. That doesn’t change the fact you still have the damn package!”

“How the hell am I supposed to do deliver it? He has to sign for it! What am I supposed to say to him, ‘Sorry about watching you get off through your window in broad daylight, but could you please sign here’?”

“Well, you better think fast.” Bones said smugly.

“What?” Jim said, cocking his head to the side and scrunching his eyebrows together. What the hell did Bones mean by-?

“I spy, with my little eye, something _green_. And it’s headed over here, so look alive.”

Jim practically broke his neck doing a double take as he watched Spock walk through the doors of the store, looking as detached and unemotional as ever. He couldn’t help the image that surged to the forefront of his mind, imposing itself over the unimpassioned figure headed his way.  He saw the green tint of his cheeks and the fresh-bitten flush on his lips. He saw the perfect pale skin of the Vulcan’s neck, daring to be bitten. He saw the inky black hair that covered his chest, which trailed over the toned expanse of his stomach and connected with the coarser hair surrounding the base of his cock. He saw Spock’s body, back arched and tight as a bowstring, suddenly shuddering as he came.

 Jim was so enthralled in his imagination that he didn’t realize Spock had spoken to him until he abruptly resurfaced from the memory, thanks to a sharp elbow to his ribs from Bones.

“Ouch! What the hell was that for?” he griped, immediately grabbing his side.

“I believe you have a disgruntled customer to attend to, so I’ll catch you tomorrow.” Bones said, maneuvering around Spock and heading for the door.

“Wait, Bones! You can’t just-”

“I can and I will. I’m a doctor Jim, not the customer service department. Seeya later Jim.” Bones answered back as he walked out of the store, offering Jim a smirk before disappearing from view.

Jim let out an exasperated sigh before turning back to Spock, who looked as he always did, permanently unimpressed. Jim coughed softly, clearing his throat, before he spoke.

“So, about the other day…”

“I have come to retrieve the package you failed to deliver to my home 13.691 days ago. I assume that since I do not have it that the package has been returned here?”

“I…yes, just give me a moment. I’ll…I’ll get it for you.” Jim sputtered, staring at the Vulcan for a moment before ducking behind the counter to grab the package of tea that he had accidently taken with him when he left Spock’s home almost two weeks ago.

He didn’t understand at all, Spock didn’t even seem all that inconvenienced. Why didn’t he bring up Jim’s little peeping tom episode? He was acting like Jim just had forgotten to stop by his house, not watched him through the window like a creep.

“Here it is,” Jim said, placing the small brown box on the counter, “If you could just sign that you received it please.” He held out a PADD, motioning to the bottom line on the form.

Spock took the PADD wordlessly, sliding the box over to his side of the counter and signing the form. Perhaps he hadn’t actually _seen_ him. He had been sure at the time, but maybe he had just _wanted_ Spock to see him.

“Here is your PADD, Mr. Kirk.” The Vulcan said, holding it out for Jim to take. Just as his hand reached out to grab it, Spock’s hand locked around his wrist and pulled him over until he leaned onto the counter. He instantly thought the worst, that Spock _did_ in fact see him and he was about to use some sort of Vulcan death-grip on him for invading his private Spock-time.

“I am required to meet with one of my students to advise them on their course of action for the upcoming year. This meeting will take me no more than twenty minutes. It is my understanding that your work shift ends at 17:30?”

Jim stared blankly for a moment, waiting for the killing blow that never actually came. Then he realized that typically a question required an answer and finally opened his mouth.

“Yeah.”

“I will be home at approximately 17:45.”

Spock quickly let go of his wrist, staring at him for a moment, before turning on his heel and walking towards the door.

“The key code required for entry into my home is 234679,” Spock turned towards Jim briefly, “Goodbye Mr. Kirk.”

Before Jim could ask what Spock meant, the Vulcan was gone. Why the hell would Spock tell him the code to get into his _house_? Jim thought about it for a moment, putting his genius intellect to work.

_‘I will be home at approximately 17:45.’_

_‘The key code required for entry into my home is 234679.’_

Oh.

_Oh!_

Damn, Jim was an idiot.   

             

* * *

 

“Oh, _fuck yes_.” Jim mumbled into the sheets, after throwing himself face down onto Spock’s bed. Jim practically moaned, turning his head to the side to breathe in the heady smell of _Spock_ (warm, clean and like the desert right before it rained) that remained on the Vulcan’s pillow.

 He had only intended to lie on the bed, albeit in a seductive pose, and wait for Spock. He quickly found that the smell of his body on the sheets and the lingering smooth, silky aroma of incense had him so turned on he couldn’t get his pants off fast enough. He pushed them down past his thighs, along with his boxers, and wrapped a hand around his cock. His other hand trailed upwards, sliding beneath his shirt and rubbing gently against his nipples.

Jim couldn’t help the breathy groan that escaped him as he stroked his hardening erection, the thought of Spock’s imminent arrival making his dick throb in anticipation. He took it slowly, thinking of the Vulcan’s long fingers and imagining that it was Spock’s hand instead of his own, working up and down his shaft until his cock was fully erect, jutting out from the nest of blonde curls between his legs.

“I see you have started without me.” Spock deadpanned, causing Jim to jump in surprise. He hadn’t heard the Vulcan come home, never mind enter the room. At first Spock looked as unentertained as ever, but the dark flush spreading across his cheeks and clenching of his jaw told him that he wasn’t anywhere near as unaffected as he might have Jim believe. His face erupted in a smug little smirk and, undulating his hips to scoot himself higher up on the bed, he drew his fingers up the vein that ran along the underside of his shaft. When he reached the tip he lingered for a moment and, moaning breathlessly, applied the gentlest pressure to the head of his cock.

Spock watched Jim hungrily, fisting his hands at his sides as he clearly struggled to control himself. He looked like he was steadily losing ground for every moment that he watched Jim, which was deliciously intoxicating.

“What can I say; patience is not one of my virtues,” Jim huffed, stilling his movements and using his elbows to prop himself up on the bed. He let his eyes roam over Spock’s body, appreciating the way the uniform clung to his body. He would appreciate it even more when it was off of him.

“You know, you’re awfully overdressed.” He added, pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. He crawled towards the edge of the bed, his prominent erection swaying as he moved. When he reached Spock he straightened himself up, smoothing his hands down the Vulcan’s shoulders. Spock’s eyes looked black, burning with a barely contained hunger. A shudder ran through him, hit with the sudden urge to devour him.

“Perhaps I could help with that?” He asked, a wicked smile unfurling as he fingered the collar of the dress shirt Spock wore. He suddenly tugged him forward, causing Spock loose his balance and fall onto Jim. With one quick maneuver, Jim rolled over so that the Vulcan was beneath him and he was nestled between his legs. He ground down into Spock, feeling the half-hard cock snug against his hip from his little show moments earlier. A deep groan rumbled in Spock’s chest, quickly muffled by Jim’s lips.

He knew that Vulcans typically kissed with their hands but Spock seemed to be pretty skilled with his lips. The kiss was downright filthy, open mouthed and little more than their tongues sliding against each other. Jim could feel Spock’s erection swell against his pelvis, pressing valiantly against the constraining fabric of his uniform.  He continued to tease Spock, pressing down enough to rile him up but not enough to give him relief.  Although the Vulcan lifted his hips, vainly searching something to give him some release, Jim kept pulling back if Spock ground too hard against him. As they kissed, he busied his hands with unbuttoning the uniform, sliding his hands up Spock’s stomach and chest when he was finished. Spock gracefully shrugged out of the over-shirt, briefly breaking their kiss to lift off his black undershirt and throw it onto the floor.  Jim began to kiss Spock’s face, peppering his cheekbones and his upswept brow with feather-light kisses. He moved down slowly, stopping to lightly nip at the Vulcan’s sharp jawline. He continued his journey, mouthing his pulse point, tasting the rapid flutter of Spock’s heart on his tongue.

Jim nuzzled Spock’s collarbone, looking up at him through his lashes like a mischievous child, and felt a deep laughter bubble up from his chest.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to have you like this.” He said, only belatedly realizing how lovesick he sounded.

“I have also desired your affections for an extended period of time, Jim.” Spock responded breathlessly, looking down at him with eyes that were almost entirely black, only a thin rim of brown remaining. He imagined his eyes were similar. Spock was _intoxicating_.

“Then why did we wait so long?” He asked, just before sealing his mouth around the Vulcan’s shoulder and sucking, his teeth biting into Spock’s skin. His gut clenched at the sound of Spock’s moan, a deep wanton sound that he didn’t know the Vulcan could even make. He couldn’t help the slight twitch of his hips, grinding his now leaking cock against Spock’s hip.

“I believe,” Spock said, trying to regain some of his steely Vulcan composure, “I had made offers on…” he could practically hear the computations going on in the other’s head, “…four occasions, five counting the day I masturbated in front of an open window in attempt to get your attention.”

“In my defense, enthusiastic eyebrow lifts don’t typically constitute an invitation to have sex with someone. But we’ll leave your communication problems for another day,” Jim said, a wide grin appearing on his face, “Today I’m going to suck your cock and then fuck your brains out, if you’re amenable?”

“Affirmative. Although it is not physically possible to have vigorous enough intercourse to-”

Whatever Spock was going to say was lost, morphing into a breathy groan as Jim took one of his nipples into his mouth, laving it with his tongue and gently nipping at it with teeth. He couldn’t see the Vulcan’s face, only the smooth jawline he had been lavishing with attention moments earlier. The back of Spock’s head was pressed firmly against the pillow, his breath coming ins shallow puffs as he weakly held on to the last threads of his control.

Jim showed the same attention to the other nipple, until both were standing firm and flushed amidst the dusting of thick black hair that covered Spock’s chest. He pulled back to admire the view. The Vulcan’s skin was already becoming the same vibrant green he so clearly remembered, highlighting his cheekbones and traveling down his neck to expand across the Vulcan’s pectorals and beginning to spread down his ribs. His chest heaved, causing the muscles beneath Spock’s skin to briefly ripple just under the surface. Spock’s face had already lost its tightness, his lust plain in his flushed face and his open mouthed, hungry stare.

Jim continued his journey south, stopping to run his lips over the toned expanse of Spock’s stomach, before continuing down to his hips, still clothed in black dress pants. He quickly unbuttoned the uniform’s slacks, being careful not to hurt Spock with the zipper in his haste to get him out of his pants. The Vulcan lifted his hips, letting Jim shimmy off his pants without too much flailing. He settled back between Spock’s legs, kissing the inside of his powerful thighs. As he approached the Vulcan’s cock he nuzzled the coarse hair around it, feeling it scrape against his freshly shaved skin. He sat back on his haunches to look at Spock’s erection, mouth salivating at the idea of having it in his mouth. It was longer than his, but thinner and was flushed a striking green. It stood up, firm and hot, from the nest of thick black hair and practically taunted Jim to take it into his mouth.

So he did.

He didn’t try to take it all in one go, it had been a while since he’d done this and he knew better than to try and swallow someone down in one go. As sexy as it was if you got it right, it would be pretty awful to choke on someone’s dick. He didn’t really want that on his headstone, so he took it slowly, using his tongue to lick up the shaft and around the slit, which was already leaking pre-come. It tasted not totally unlike a human’s, but notably less bitter.

Spock let out a deep, guttural moan, barely restraining himself from thrusting into Jim’s mouth. He could feel the Vulcan’s thighs and stomach tense in the effort of keeping himself still. Jim rewarded him by taking the head of his cock into his mouth, gently sucking on the glans before sliding slowly down the shaft of Spock’s erection. After a moment of hesitation he continued all the way down, the Vulcan’s cock filling his mouth, hot and heavy in the back of his throat.

A deep, primal noise erupted from Spock, spilling from his lips like it had been wrung from him without his consent. Jim had to hold his hips down, barely keeping the Vulcan from thrusting into his mouth and choking him. Giving both himself and Spock a moment, he began to bob his head slowly. He would pull back almost enough to let the Vulcan’s cock drop from his mouth before sinking back down again, using his hands to gently touch Spock’s balls.

Spock tried to control himself at first, fisting the sheets and clenching his jaw, but quickly became more vocal. For every noise he made, Jim made one in response, only making Spock more desperate. It didn’t continue very long before the Vulcan’s hands were grabbing at him, trying to pull him off.

“Jim,” Spock said, his voice deep and gruff, “Jim, please cease.”

He hesitated for a moment before pulling off with an obscene ‘pop’.

“Something wrong?” He asked hoarsely, worried that Spock had changed his mind.

“No, you are quite…skilled. I simply wish to orgasm with your erection inside me.” Jim nearly moaned at the thought, a tinge of amusement at what he assumed to be a Vulcan’s version of dirty talk. The idea of the Vulcan actually saying the word ‘cock’ almost made him implode. He would file that away for later, but for now they had more immediate concerns.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and assume that you’ve got some supplies around here somewhere?”

“They are in my nightstand, in the cabinet. I can retrieve them.”

Before Jim could respond, Spock had turned away from him and crawled towards the nightstand. All he could see was the Vulcan’s firm, round ass waving right in front of his face. Spock leaned over, bending down to get into the cabinet of the nightstand. It was too much for Jim, all of that plush ass within his reach, and his arm moved to squeeze it before he could even stop himself.

Spock let out a gasp, dropping whatever was in his hand and reaching to steady himself on the nightstand so he wouldn’t fall on his face. He looked over his shoulder, his muted expression torn between horniness and amusement. Jim gave him a half-apologetic smile, but didn’t bother removing his hand. Instead he traced his thumb over the curve of his ass, the rest of his fingers fanning out until the mound of flesh was entirely in the palm of his hand. Spock gave an unsteady moan, hurriedly picking up what he dropped and pushing himself back onto the bed.

He ended up half in Jim’s lap, which was fine by him, and pushed his hips against him. Jim’s cock, hard and practically aching, ended up snug between his cheeks. He moaned loudly, instinctually pressing his hips forward to grind into the crease of Spock’s ass. The Vulcan sucked in a breath for his nose, pressing back even harder. It took all of his control to stop before their encounter ending embarrassingly early, pulling his hips away and motioning for Spock to turn to lie on his back.  The Vulcan nodded, rolling over and spreading his legs eagerly, canting his hips in a clear invitation.

Jim took the small container and squeezed some of the contents onto his hand, slicking his fingers thoroughly. Before their little encounter he would have said that Spock had probably not taken many, if any lovers at all. But he seemed too confident to not have _any_ experience. It could have also been a byproduct of his nature, the way he to approached everything with an enviable amount of conviction that seemed like he had been doing it for years. Either way, better safe than sorry.

He spread Spock’s cheeks and slowly circled his hole, his slick fingers softly massaging the tight ring of muscle before gently pushing a finger inside. Spock gasped softly, his lips parting to draw in a deep breath.

“You alright?” Jim asked softly, halting the inward press of his finger.

“Yes, Jim. Please continue.” He said breathlessly, shifting his hips to push Jim’s finger further inside him. He moaned, feeling his cock throb jealously at the sight. He wouldn’t rush the prep, the last thing he wanted was to make this bad for Spock, but he needed to move this along before he lost his mind.

After a few moments he added a second finger, pressing deeper into Spock’s body. He was having a ridiculously hard time concentrating, feeling the Vulcan’s body hot and tight around his fingers. He wasn’t totally lost however, and after a bit, he found the spot he was looking for. He crooked his fingers, rubbing against the cluster of nerves inside Spock.

This earned him a downright shout; Spock’s body going rigid and his muscles clamping down around his fingers. Jim eased off his prostate slowly, only to brush against it again. Setting a lazy rhythm with his fingers, he used the added distraction to add a third finger into the Vulcan’s body. Pretty soon Spock was grinding onto his fingers, practically growling every time Jim teasingly moved his fingers just out of reach. His voice was downright sinful, deep and dark and dangerous, everything Jim had wanted since he first met the aloof Vulcan.

“Jim,” Spock gasped, “I am… _ah!_ prepared. You may continue.”

“What do you say when you ask for something, Spock?” Jim asked, leaning down to kiss his inner thigh. He wanted to hear him ask for it. Perhaps he was vain. He didn’t really care though, who could resist the temptation of hearing that voice, as dark as pure, unrefined chocolate, beg for their cock?

“ _Please_ , Jim.”

“ _Please_ what, Spock?” There was a slight pause, only a breath, before Spock responded.

“Please Jim, I want your _cock_.” He said, the word sounding so incredibly _obscene_ coming from him, enunciated as if he were reading it out of a dictionary but with a breathlessness that made his dick throb.

“Ask and ye shall receive.” Jim said, with a lot less of his usual bravado and a little more desperation as he hurriedly reached for the condom and tore open the package. He quickly rolled it onto himself and slicked his erection with the lube. Spock let out a low moan and canted his hips, drawing Jim’s attention to his slick, waiting hole.

Jim groaned softly, leaning over the Vulcan’s body and kissing him until they were both utterly breathless. He reached behind Spock and pulled the pillows more securely beneath his head, kissing his forehead affectionately before pulling back enough to line himself up with Spock. He looked at the Vulcan briefly, waiting for Spock’s small nod, before pushing his hips forward.

Jim immediately moaned, the head of his cock pushing past the tight ring of muscle and into Spock’s body, feeling the velvety heat begin open up for him.  Spock let out a stuttered groan, keeping himself relaxed as Jim slid slowly into him. He tried to pace himself, both for his and the Vulcan’s sake. _He_ needed time to adjust; otherwise he was likely to come before they even got started. _God,_ he was so tight and hot he could barely breathe.

After a few moments he was finally fully sheathed inside Spock. Jim couldn’t help the noise of absolute hunger that spilled from his lips, his body itching to drive itself into the heated clutches of Spock’s body. He held himself still, despite every instinct telling him to _move_ , and waited for the Vulcan to give him a sign that he could move.

Spock looked at him, reaching up to grab Jim’s arm and dig his nails into his skin. The other hand held the back of Jim’s neck, pulling him down so that he could kiss him. Spock kissed like he was starving for him, greedily sucking at Jim’s bottom lip before sneaking up to bite at his ear.

“Jim, you will not break me. I believe you have yet to show me how exactly one ‘ _fucks_ a person’s brains out’, perhaps if you are amenable you could deliver what you promised me?” Spock said, the expletive sounding so foreign and lewd on his tongue that Jim couldn’t help but curse himself.

“I always keep my promises.” He said, sounding far too desperate and aroused than he had intended.

Without warning he pulled back, only the head of his cock inside Spock, before slamming back inside him. Spock moaned softly, one leg hooking around Jim’s hip in an effort to draw him deeper. He groaned, feeling the Vulcan’s body clench around him, as if trying to keep him inside. Jim placed his hands on either side of Spock’s body and pulled back again, changing his angle, and thrust back into the Vulcan again.

“Jim!” Spock shouted, his fingers gripping his arm with a barely restrained strength. He could feel the Vulcan’s body tense, his toned muscles firming up just beneath his skin as his nerves were assaulted by pleasure. Jim thrust in again and again, making sure to apply ample pressure to the Vulcan’s prostate on each pass.

Spock looked absolutely breathtaking, his usually unexpressive face twisted in pleasure and his voice deep and filled with wanton desire. The Vulcan’s eyes were open; his warm brown irises all but swallowed buy his pupils. The look in those eyes made him feel as if he would burst into flame. His skin was hot to the touch and flushed a brilliant green from the tips of his pointed ears to his erect cock, trapped between their bodies. Spock clawed at his skin, only just containing his impressive strength, and rocked his hips to meet each of Jim’s thrusts.

The two of them began to kiss hungrily, Jim practically devouring the Vulcan with his passionate, open-mouthed kisses. Spock swallowed every noise he made, practically stealing the very breath from his lungs. The room was alive with sensual music, the sound of their sex more compelling than any composition that he’d ever heard; the rhythmic groan of the bed from their fucking, the slap of flesh against flesh, the slick sound of their mouths sliding against each-other and the shameless noises that continuously spilled from both of them.

He felt his body begin to rapidly approach his peak and knew he wouldn’t have long before he orgasmed. He shifted his weight onto one arm, the other sneaking in between their bodies and wrapping around Spock’s erection. He stroked it in time with his thrusts as best he could, as most of his mental capacity for multitasking had long since deserted him. The Vulcan didn’t seem to mind, if the eager shout of his name was anything to go by.

It wasn’t long before he felt Spock’s body tighten around him, his spine arching off the bed as he came. He shouted Jim’s name as his entire body spasmed, his cock spurting into his hands and across their chests. He stroked the Vulcan through it, continuing to fuck into him. He felt his own body begin to loose control, his muscles tensing and his thrusts quickly losing rhythm as he moved towards orgasm.

Spock, still shuddering through the aftershock of his previous orgasm, wrapped his arms around Jim and pressed their foreheads together, breathlessly watching his Jim barreled towards his peak. Jim stared into his eyes, dark and hypnotic like a moonless night sky, and knew he was gone.

It seemed like he reached the precipice and fell in an instant, his orgasm slamming into him like a ton of bricks. He continued to thrust into Spock’s body as it rippled through him, traveling down his spine and through his body like lightning. It hit him steadily in waves, each slightly smaller than the one before it, until it began to fade.

Once his head was clear enough for basic thought processes he gingerly pulled out and rolled off to the side, lying beside Spock as the pair of them caught their breath. After a few minutes he looked over at the Vulcan, only to find Spock was already staring at him.

“We really should have done this sooner.” He said, too tired to even muster up a proper laugh.

“Indeed.”

“So…where do we go from here?” Jim asked uncertainly, not sure what stand Vulcan’s took on sex. Hell, he wasn’t sure that was something they did with any sort of interest until today. Oh, how _wrong_ he had been.

“How would you approach this situation ordinarily Jim?” Spock asked in response. Hadn’t anyone told him it was rude to answer a question with another question?

“Honestly, normally I’d just skip out right about now.” He said, shrugging his shoulder as much as someone could on a bed.

“I see.” Spock said in a clipped tone, turning to stare up at the ceiling.

“But I don’t want to do that.” Jim added, his hand reaching for Spock’s uncertainly. Surprisingly, the Vulcan intertwined their fingers.

“What would you like to do Jim?”

“Stay with you,” he paused, running his thumb along Spock’s index finger, “wake up next to you tomorrow.”

“I find that is what I would like as well.” Spock murmured, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Jim had a suspicion his was the Vulcan equivalent of a smile. Or a smirk. It was hard to tell. It could have gone either way.

“If you are amenable,” the Vulcan continued, “perhaps we could go into the town and eat lunch together tomorrow.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Spock?” Jim teased, a smiling appearing on his lips.

“I believe I am, unless I have been mislead about the parameters of a human date, in which case-”

“No, you’re right. I was just teasing.” He couldn’t help the small fit of laughter that followed.

“What is it you find so humorous?”

“We’ve just done this all backwards, is all. Typically you date someone, get to know them and then fuck each other.”

“As I have come to understand, you are not the ‘typical’ human and do not often approach anything in a ‘typical’ way.”

That made Jim _really_ laugh, almost enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I can’t say you’re very typical either. Perhaps this is the way it should be.”

“I find that I agree with you,” Spock said, beginning to slowly sit up, “Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you care to join me in a shower? Although I enjoy staying in bed with you, I would prefer to clean up before I retire for the evening.”

“I don’t know that you’ll get very clean if I come with you.”

Spock’s mouth twitched, one corner curling up at the end. Okay, _that_ was definitely a smirk.

“I do not think that I mind, Jim.”

Jim laughed, nodding his head in assent.

“Well, let’s go. We’ve got some serious ‘cleaning’ to do.”

Spock stood up first and Jim watched him walk into the bathroom, the subtle ‘freshly-fucked’ sway in his hips particularly enticing.

He was definitely going to have to thank Uhura for getting him this job. The pay was shit, the hours were terrible and he seriously wasn’t crazy about all the heavily lifting. But the clients…

The clients were absolutely fucking _perfect_.


End file.
